The Mistake
by LolaVifsmiles
Summary: Malfoy and Hermione are returning to Hogwarts for their 7th year. After spending a five weeks together for an internship, they learn to see each other in different ways. But Malfoy ruins what they had. &Hermione is left wondering why... Dramione!
1. A Strangled Gryffindor

A note from well, Me(: Hello everyone! I am a novice in the fanfiction world, so bear with me. If I suck, let me know! I will stop to keep your eyes and brain from undergoing further trauma. However, if you enjoy it, let me know and I will continue to develop the story. I'll update if you like what you read. I'm open to suggestions and encourage them(: Please read and _**REVIEW**_! If I don't get any reviews, I won't know if you actually like it. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Hermione was so infuriating. "Damn Mudblood", Who is she to tell <em>me,<em>**Draco Malfoy**, that I was not worth her time, a _Mudblood? _That Mudblood had humiliated him. He had to make her pay. He had to humiliate her far worse than he had done to her. That's when it struck him.

As Hermione walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, she could not help but feel as if she was being watched. "Hermione, pull yourself together!", she thought. Why she believed that someone would be following her around Hogwarts was beyond her. Blaise walked past Hermione and he noticed, like many others, that she wasn't wearing her usual robes. Malfoy leaned up against a pillar and watched as Hermione strutted past.

"Nice legs Granger."

Hermione ignored the Ferret, not wanting to let him ruin her day.

"Poor little Mudblood hasn't realized that she is parading about, solely in her undergarments." , Malfoy shot the infamous Slytherin smirk at Hermione.

Horrified, Hermione let out a blood curdling scream. She was ready to explode.

"Merlin's Beard! HOW DARE YOU?" Clearly she was fuming. She didn't know what to do. As she continued her walk of shame, she refused to let him win. She confidently raised her head after her outburst, shot Malfoy a dark look, and kept walking.

Malfoy watched her go. Confident as ever, and for a second, he regretted injuring her pride and humiliating Her- Granger. He shook his head and walked in the direction that Hermione had emerged from. Distancing himself from Hermione.

Each time Hermione's shoe touched the ground she could not help but think of all the cruel punishments she could inflict on that, Ferret. He still chose to act like an arse despite what she had done for him. But would he ever recognize what she did for him? Did it even make a difference? He has been so real with her that summer. She shook that thought from her mind and returned to sauntering through the corridors, as proud as ever. She would not give Malfoy the satisfaction of humiliating her. She merely embraced her figure and kept walking. Now out of sight of the rest of the students, Hermione briskly walked toward the head boy and girl's common room entrance. She had been in utter disbelief when she was informed that Malfoy would be her counterpart as head boy. She had heard the news from him. She had been a tad disappointed that he was chosen for the simple fact that a sweet Ravenclaw she had been eyeing was Malfoy's runner up. But the Ferret had showed her a side of himself that she had never seen before and was put more at ease that she would have a friend as companion within her sleeping quarters.

* * *

><p>When Hermione reached the common room entrance, she uttered the password to the portrait of a balding man with a permanent scowl and the woman with glittering eyes who was roughly the same age as the balding man. Why this portrait has been chosen was beyond her. As she walked in, she studied the common room . "When did this happen?" Hermione asked no one in particular. She began to study the common room, noting where everything had been moved. The couch now sat comfortably before the fire, making it a good place for reading during the day or night. On either side of the couch there was a small end table that had not been there before, each equipped with a table lamp that gave the room more light. "Not that it needs it," Hermione thought. A new gold and silver rug had been placed in the middle of the room where the most "traffic"was.<p>

On the other side of the rug was a large mirror that reflected the view of the rest of the room. Hermione circled around the room in order to take in the scene. The most astonishing part of the newly decorated room was the mural. Hermione's eyes scanned the walls, looking at the beautiful yet somewhat disturbing image. Half of the room had the classic red and gold Gryffindor colors, while the other half was Slytherin green and regal silver. The images of a Gryffindor Lion and a Slytherin Serpent met in the middle of the ceiling. The serpent was wrapped around the lion's head, strangling it, causing it's face to turn a pale blue. Clearly the house elves had not taken the time to redecorate the once boring common room. It was now more comfortable and welcoming. "Welcoming." , Hermione mused at the idea that the room that had been decorated by none other than the Slytherin Prince could seem so inviting despite the obvious negativity that the room would give off to others. Hermione felt safe in her new environment. Hermione snapped back into reality when she heard the door slam behind her. She dared not look back, knowing who would be standing behind her.

"Still in your knickers Granger?", Malfoy questioned.

" I don't have time for you, _Ferret. _Go beg for attention elsewhere."

" I do not beg Mudblood, I am a Malfoy." Malfoy smirked, clearly amused by Hermione's absentmindedness and also because he had a clear view of her body. Malfoy strode towards Hermione, she had not even attempted to move away from him or towards her bedroom since the moment he had arrived.

As Malfoy drew closer to her, Hermione's mind was clearer than ever. She thoughts were not muddied by little details like her fight with Ron earlier or her unfinished homework. Malfoy continued to approach, stopping short within an inch of her face. As he looked down the bridge of his nose, Hermione made a mental notes on his physical appearance. His eyes were a haunting silver color that left her lost within their pools of molten steel. She could feel the intensity given off from his eyes. She began to feel dragonflies within her abdomen, fluttering rapidly, trying to escape the stomach acid that would surely kill them, had they actually existed.

"Why did you do it?" , Hermione asked him with pleading eyes and a sadness in her voice that she herself could not comprehend.

Draco intensely stared at Hermione's ear trying to find a way to escape those questioning eyes. Those round orbs that looked upon him with such kindness, love even. "Mudblood, get out of my way," Malfoy snarled. " before I Avada you for the inconvenience you pose to me." With that Hermione sighed, stepped aside and both walked toward their respecting bedrooms. When Malfoy reached his door, he burned holes into Hermione's back. " It had to be done."


	2. Entranced By The Fire

Thank you Mr. Smee27 for the review, I appreciate you(:

_**Disclaimer! I own nothing but the plot. J.K. Rowling owns the rest of the magical world within this story(:**_

* * *

><p>Hermione closed her door behind her and flopped down on to her bed. "Why is that boy so insufferable?" Not only was Malfoy ruining her life, but so was Ron. Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered "locus sonus ratio" , making it impossible for anyone to hear anything going on in her room. As soon as Hermione finished casting the spell, she finally let out her tears. Tears of frustration, of humiliation, and of heartbreak. Mainly, she cried over Ron. How could he have cheated on her? With of all people Lavender Brown. There had been nasty rumors going around that they had been caught snogging on the Quittich field a few days ago, but she didn't think much of it. Still now more and more people were talking about Ron and Lavender but she dared not ask. "I should not be doubting Ron. He loves me, I know he does. Tears of indignation streamed down her face. "Of course he wouldn't cheat on me, I'm being silly." With that she quickly sat up, straightened her robes, and walked into the adjoining bathroom that she shared with Malfoy. When one door locked, the other did too, it had been charmed to do so by Dumbledore to keep some level of privacy within the tower between them seeing as their respectful rooms did not have a locks on them. Hermione walked in, and began to wash her face and apply some foundation to rid her face of the redness, somethings, she had to do without magic. Hermione straightened her robes and headed out toward the common room. She opened the vault like door and stepped out, ready to patrol the corridors.<p>

It was almost half past midnight, and Hermione was spent. She was ready to crawl into her comfortable bed with Crookshanks at the foot of her bed and sleep peacefully. As grew closer and closer to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room, she began to hear a soft moaning coming from an unlit corridor. The corridors always had some form of lighting and she supposed that someone had fallen in the darkness and needed help. As she approached, the rhythm of the moaning had become quicker and she could hear heavy sighs coming from the same direction. Hermione pulled out her wand, ready for whatever may be lurking in the corridor. Hermione's wand emanated light shortly after she uttered "Lumos" and much to her horror she saw two people shagging in that very corridor, unclothed and very vulnerable. The male did not look behind him to see Hermione's horrified expression, but Lavender did. She opened her eyes and stared Hermione down, with a look of triumph in her eyes. Hermione was immobilized. She could not tear herself away from the horrible scene she was witnessing. Ron, her best friend and boyfriend RON was shagging Lavender in the middle of the night in a very public place and did not even notice her. "Am I going out of my mind?", Hermione questioned herself. Ron began to thrust harder and harder against Lavender and she began to moan louder and louder making Hermione uncomfortable. She turned away and began hurriedly distancing herself from them. As she reached the end of the corridor, she heard Ron and Lavender finish and she shuttered.

* * *

><p>When Hermione reached the entrance to her common room, she whispered the password and walked in. She took a few steps until she reached the couch and carefully sat down. She stared at the fire that burned intensely. She was distracted by the crackling and popping of the firewood. She was thankful to the house elf that had taken the time to light their fireplace soon after she left for her patrol. Hermione was entranced by the fire. Not wanting to take her eyes off of the dance the flames were doing. She needed something to keep her mind off of Ron. That evil heartless arse. "I can't believe he did this to me, I can't believe he did not have the decency to break up with me first. If he wanted a shag, I could have given him that."<p>

Hermione did not sleep the rest of the night. She sat before that fire, watching the dance. As she sat before the fire, her mind began to muddy itself with the torture and pain she wanted to inflict on Ron. "You'll see Ron, I'll show you how it feels to be led on and then dumped." Hermione's brain began to plot the scheme against Ron that would make him regret what he had done to her.

Ginny did not understand why Hermione was not speaking to her. "Earth to Hermione. HERMIONE GRANGER!", shouted Ginny. The other students that sat further down the long Gryffindor house table shot Ginny a look for disturbing their conversations with her rudeness. "Oh Ginny... I'm sorry I didn't see you sit down."

"I suppose you didn't hear me either. Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ginny, I just feel like I'm growing apart from Ron."

"Oh Hermione, it's probably just all the preparations for their Quittich match, I haven't really talked to Harry either. They're just busy being boys. "

"Yeah, being boys."

A long silence crept up among the two girls.

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes?"

"Has a boy ever cheated on you?"

"No. But I don't have anything to worry about since I have Harry. Why do you ask?"

"No reason Gin. I was just curious. I overheard some girls talking about being cheated on and I.."

"You were curious?"

"Erm, yes."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny ate their breakfast in silence. Hermione pondered if her scheme would actually work. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a red-head who carelessly plopped down next to her with a smug look on his face. "Gooood morning Hermione.", he said before he began to stuff his face with as much food as he possibly could . "Indeed it is."<p>

"Morning 'Mione.", Harry said as he took a heap of pancakes off of one of Ron's plates and began to fork at them.

"How's life in the head girl's room?"

"As good as it can be with Malfoy living right next to my lavatory."

"Well at least you haven't hexed him.. yet, that must count for something."

"I guess so. He redecorated our common room without asking, but it looks kind of nice."

Ron gave Hermione a look of confusion. "Hermione, am I hearing you right? You're complimenting his decorating skills?"

"Ron, shove off. Leave her alone mate. She's just trying to make the best of the situation."

Hermione watched the exchange between Ron and Harry not sure of what to do or say. She wasn't even sure if she was speaking to Ron or not. She let out a sigh and Ron quieted immediately.

As Harry and Ginny began to make eyes at each other, Ron leaned into Hermione and rested his chin on her shoulder. " How about we fool around in one of the empty classrooms again?"

Hermione felt her blood boil. " Sure Ron."

"Later tonight then?"

"Okay", Hermione said with little interest.

"How about before you patrol tonight?"

"I don't patrol tonight, it's Malfoy's turn, I did it last night."

Clueless, Ron said "Even better, How about 9? It's not too early and we won't get caught, plus we'll have plenty of time."

"Yes. That sounds great."

"Hermione..."

"What Ron?"

"Is something bothering you? Your acting weird."

"No, I'm just tired."

"Oh, okay. Well rest before we meet later okay? You'll need it."

"Sure, whatever."

Ron shot her a confused and hurt expression. Although it hurt Hermione to see him hurt, she pushed that thought from her mind and remembered what he had done to her. And that he had not even made an effort to tell her anything. He just wanted to 'fool around'. Typical. With that, Hermione excused herself, Ron stood up to give her a hug and she then hurried toward her first class. Transfiguration.

* * *

><p>Hermione was... TRICKED YOU(: Another Note from well, me(: Hello again! I am satisfied with my one review! So I am dedicating this to my one and only first reviewer <strong>Mr. Smee27!<strong> Thank you for the review(: Huzzuh! Let's say that backwards shall we? Huzzuh! lol I wasn't told that my writing is horrible and making your eyes bleed and your brain soft, so I will continue to write this story. Please Read and **Review(:** Let me know how I can improve and feel free to suggest something for the story. Once again, I'm open to suggestions. Now, I will stop rambling and let you read.


	3. Her Savior's Scent

Disclaimer: Sadly, I have not turned into the amazing J.K. Rowling, therefore I own nothing but the plot. Thank you once again Mr. Smee27 for the review(: I got a little sidetracked on this chapter and decided to save Hermione's revenge for a later chapter(: Do you think I need more dialogue within the story? Let me know.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Transfiguration so fucking early in the morning" Draco complained.<p>

He had not been down to breakfast. He had decided to go for a run that morning and had not had the time or energy to go down to the Great Hall after his shower. He had sat on the couch in his common room and fallen asleep. When he awoke, he realized he was late for Transfiguration. He was sure Professor McGonagall would have his head. He knew it. "She always looks for ways to torture me, just like Snape does to Hermione." Hermione. "Why am I thinking about her?" Draco shook his head to rid his mind of thoughts that contained the bushy haired beaver.

As he entered Transfiguration he scanned the room only to find Professor McGonagall eying him suspiciously. "Mr. Malfoy. You understand that I do not tolerate tardiness. We will discuss the matter of your punishment at a later time. Please have a seat." Draco scanned the room once again only to find that his usual seat was occupied by Granger and the only empty seat was beside her. Draco made his way through the classroom to sit beside her. As he sat down, Hermione averted her eyes, making a point not to look at him. Professor McGonagall went on with her lecture and explained the new rules that were in place within her classroom and that she would not stand for this and that. Draco stared intently at Hermione trying to will her to look at him. So that he could give her the infamous Slytherin smirk. Why he wanted her to look at him he did not understand. He simply wanted her to. As class came to an end, he watched as everyone else evacuated their seats and he and Hermione waited for the other to leave. When Hermione finally chose to acknowledge his existence, he was dumbfounded by her chocolate brown eyes. He remembered staring into her eyes, the way her hair would fall into her face and he would move it aside an brush his hand across her face before he would ...

"Get a grip Draco," he thought. "what's wrong with you?"

Hermione stood and began to walk out of class. He was about to follow her out when McGonagall stepped before him, blocking his path.

"Now to discuss the terms of your punishment.."

* * *

><p>Hermione faintly heard Professor McGonagall begin to explain Malfoy's punishment when she bumped into Ron.<p>

"Hey 'Mione!"

"Erm, Hi Ron, you startled me. "

"Sorry, I'm excited about tonight that's all. I didn't mean to um.. startle you."  
>Hermione let the conversation drop and an awkward silence ensued.<p>

"So Hermione, how about we meet in the usual classroom? No one ever goes that far from their houses at night. So we would be alone."

"Okay, sounds great Ron."

A grin appeared on Ron's face and he stared at her longingly. He leaned in to give Hermione a kiss but he felt the pressure of someone's hand press his face away from her. Ron opened his eyes to see Draco walking away from them.

"You fucking ARSE! What did you get in my way for?" Ron's face began to turn scarlet out of anger and embarrassment. "I was about to snog my girl." As quickly as Ron uttered those words, Draco hexed Ron and he was upside down, unable to speak, and stuck on the wall. Draco didn't say a word and walked slowly to his next class.

Hermione watched as Malfoy strutted away and then remembered that Ron was still stuck to the wall. Hermione got Ron down and left him standing alone in the corridor as she made her way to her next class.

Hermione thought about Malfoy through her next few classes and during lunch in the Great Hall also. As Ginny sat next to her, Hermione gave her a nod and a quick "Hey." Ginny began to recount her day's activities to Hermione unaware that Hermione was not paying any attention. She did not contribute to the conversation she only "uhuhed" at the right moments and added a few "reallies" into the mix when she felt it was necessary. As Ron and Harry sat down, Hermione ate her food and looked around the Great Hall searching for Malfoy to no avail. "Where is he?", Hermione wondered. "Why did he come between Ron and I?" Hermione decided to join her friend's conversation and thoughts of Malfoy escaped her.

The rest of the day dragged on for Hermione. She just wanted to get everything over with. Including this thing she had to do with Ron. She did not want to forgive him. How could she?

"Right after this jerk shags Lavender he wants to 'fool around' with me." Hermione thought to herself. She was in the library doing her homework dreading having to return to her room for reasons too horrible she did not want to admit to herself. Hermione finished her homework, and not being able to come up with a good enough excuse to allow herself to stay, she grabbed all her things one by one and neatly organized them by size. When she finished organizing her belongings, she grudgingly made her way toward the common room she shared with Malfoy.

Draco had long entered the common room and had ridiculously peered inside hoping that Hermione was inside and also hoping that she wasn't.

"Stupid, I'm a royal git", Malfoy spoke aloud. He had wanted to talk to Hermione since they parted during the summer. But after the way that he had left everything, he dared not owl her. And after the fiasco with Ron in outside of Transfiguration he knew that Hermione had to be angry so he had skipped Lunch and hid out in their tower, hoping that she would not enter soon. Since Malfoy was alone in the tower, and he knew that she was eating lunch, he took the liberty to explore Hermione's room. He looked for something of her that she would not miss and that he could keep without her knowledge. He took in the smell of cinnamon when he walked in her room. "Why does this girl always smell this good?" he asked Crookshanks. He had never seen this feline in the common room and was somewhat startled when he felt something rubbing up against his legs. He bend over and petted the cat absentmindedly. Draco spent time just staring at Hermione's room, he wanted to remember her room the way it was. He might not have another chance to ever walk into her room again. Draco had forgotten his mission;take a memento of Hermione. As he walked out, he remembered that he had detention tomorrow night in McGonagall's classroom, and he had patrol tonight. "Fuck."

* * *

><p>"Chimera." Hermione spoke the password to the painting and stepped through the vault like door.<p>

She looked around and to her relief, Malfoy was no where in sight. She walked into her room and sat on her bed. She grudgingly decided to get up and shower for her evening with Ron. She found Malfoy in their shared loo shaving. When he saw her, he dismissed himself and shortly after, Hermione locked the door.

Draco was ready to head out for his patrols. He had seen Granger step out earlier and was not to pleased with her. She was going to see that twat. He sighed and let thoughts of Hermione float freely through his mind, relishing in her memory. "Why did I have to do that to her?" Draco said aloud. He knew he regretted his decision but he had not voiced it. Saying it to himself made it real. He felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He stood up and made his way to the door. Before stepping out, he looked at the common room, wondering what Hermione had thought of the way everything had been rearranged and especially, what she had thought about the mural.

Hermione walked toward the classroom she had promised Ron she would be at. When she reached the door, she was frozen in place and could not will herself to walk in. The door opened slightly and she felt a tug on her arm. It was Ron, he roughly pulled her inside and hoisted her up onto a desk. He didn't even mutter so much as a "hello", or "nice to see you" Hermione noted. Hermione let Ron nibble her neck. He began to plant urgent kisses along her jawline and made his way back down her neck. Hermione felt the wetness of Ron's lips and could not help but shutter at the disgust she felt. Ron assumed that she shuttered because of the pleasure she felt. Ron began to cup her breasts in his hands and whispered how much he had "wanted this" for so long. Hermione noticed how he "wanted this" not her. She had been so wrong. He didn't love her. "Why did I pretend that nothing had happened that night?" As the realization of Ron's feelings or rather lack there of toward her she began to panic. She did not know how to get out of the situation and kept going with the flow. Ron had removed her robes earlier and now began to unbutton her shirt, marveling at her taut nipples and feeling the soft skin on her belly. As Ron had begun to unbutton his pants, someone hexed Ron and he went flying through the air, hitting the ground with a loud "thud".

Someone grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to him. The stranger took off his robes and handed them to her so that she could cover up. As she covered herself, the figure lifted her up and carried her in his arms bridal style. Hermione buried her face into his neck and inhaled her savior's scent. Hermione's eyes widened at the realization at who was carrying her and her face flushed when she thought about him seeing her with Ron, half naked.

* * *

><p>When Draco had peered into the classroom and seen what Ron was doing to Hermione, a surge of anger rushed through him, as well as his adrenaline, and his testosterone. Draco fought off his urge to Avada Ron and got him off of her. He rushed to her before the git had enough time to regain his composure and left with her in his arms. Hurriedly, Malfoy walked down the corridor and kept his face turned away from her. He was going to have to explain to her why he did what he did, and he himself did not know why. When they reached the painting that led to their common room, he whispered the password and stepped into the porthole. He gently set her down onto the couch and carefully sat down next to her. They sat in silence until she leaned over and gave him a short sweet kiss.<p>

Draco absently touched his lips and stared into Hermione's eyes. Daring her to look away. She stood and made he way to her bedroom.

"Hey Malfoy.."

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

She dropped his robe to the ground and walked away bare chested. He longingly stared at the skin on her back. When she walked into her room, Crookshanks had left the confinement of her room and seated himself on Malfoy's lap. Draco petted the feline and continued to stare in the direction Hermione had gone. "Why does this girl make me feel?"

He walked toward his door and headed inside. He began to strip his clothes off and too tired to fold them neatly before he fell on the bed exhausted he left them splayed around the room.

When Hermione awoke the next morning she felt someone's arms wrapped snugly around her waist. She suddenly remembered being with Ron last night. Her body tensed and she regretted ever agreeing to meet him in that classroom. She knew he had been with Lavender and had brought him to bed with her. "I'm as bad as Pansy all over Malfoy..." Hermione turned her head and didn't see Ron, who she saw made a knot in her stomach and she suddenly felt she was going to throw up. "Why is he here?" she thought horrified, "And why am I topless.." Without another word, she peeked under the covers to find that they were both in their knickers. "Oh Merlin."

* * *

><p>That's it for now! I won't be updating anytime soon due to my lack of readers. I don't think that many people are reading it. Soooo, I won't be updating as regularly as I have been. Until next time. Let me know what you think about this chapter or the story as a whole. The more reviews I get the more I'll know if it's actually something that you enjoy reading. (: &amp;I'll continue to update. Happy Reading(:<p>

-LolaVifsmiles


	4. The Weasel

A note from me(: As you can see, I changed my user name, but I continue to be the same person. I'm excited to see where I decide to go with this. Although I chose not to submit this earlier, I realized that I really wanted to know how others would feel about this chapter! (: Reviews would make me happy! And making me happy means I will update faster!

**Disclaimer!: I do not own anything but the plot:( **

* * *

><p>"Oh Merlin" She was in bed with Draco Malfoy. Hermione couldn't figure out how to peel Draco off of herself without waking him. After struggling for a few minutes she gave up and just lied there. Although she could not remember how she and Malfoy had gotten in bed together, she began to remember more of the previous night's events.<p>

Not only did she remember Ron's disgusting touch, but she remembered being rescued by Malfoy. He carried her into the common room and had sat her down on the couch very carefully. Then, she had, under a moment of weakness, kissed him. "Did he believe that that was an invitation for him to sleep with me?"

As Draco opened his eyes, he was confronted with a familiar sight. Dark brown hair was splayed all over the pillow that they shared. "Why is Granger in my bed?" The events after he stole Hermione away from Ron flashed back to him. He had walked into his room shortly after and retrieved a bottle of firewhiskey to get his thoughts of HER of his mind.

It seemed like he was always think about her. Hermione Granger. "Merlin" he missed actually saying her name. He couldn't bring himself to call her by her first name anymore. Ever since he had just uprooted himself out of her life, he hadn't done anything to show her that he actually still cared. He wasn't sure if she was awake or not so he adjusted himself in the bed and rested his chin on her head and inhaled her scent. He loved the way she smelled. He had never admitted that to her, but he did.

Hermine felt Malfoy move closer to her. Surely he was asleep. Otherwise he wouldn't be so close to her. But why was he in her bed? Was he really there? As he rested his head on her head, he began to grow closer and closer. His length was now pushed up against her. She was mortified. She knew this was a natural occurrence, but she couldn't help but feel ...excited? She didn't know what to do. She felt her face flush. "He doesn't feel this way about me anymore, calm down Hermione."

She let out a small yelp when she felt his length put more pressure up against her. Malfoy stirred and turned his body away from her. He sat up in bed, erect. His spine as straight as ever. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

Malfoy took a deep breath and stared at Hermione blankly.

"You're insufferable!"

Draco had been waiting for that. All this time back at school, near each other, and she had taken so long to give him a piece of her mind. Although he had been dreading this moment it came as a relief. Simply because it had come.

Hermione began throwing everything in sight at him. He remained speechless, adding to her fury.

"You fucking Ferret!" she yelled as she threw another book at him. He dodged it, but as he straightened himself once again, a bottle of lotion struck his head and was followed by a hex Hermione had decided to put on him in his weak state. He lied on the ground paralyzed. He still didn't utter a word.

"You dick, how dare you humiliate me? And you spend the night in my bed?" Hermione had begun to pace the length of her room and "Say something!"

"Nice way to say good morning."

"Ugh! What, do tell, where you doing in my bed?" Hermione shouted still furious at him for more reasons than one.

"Unhex me and I'll tell you."

She did as he asked. As Malfoy stood, he straightened out his boxers, which were all that he could straighten out and began to walk toward the loo.

"You Ferret! Get back here!"

"I'm going to go get my robes. Unless you like me this way"

Hermione had forgotten that she was still bare chested. Malfoy was not affected by her. Of that she was certain. What happened in that bed earlier was simply a natural occurrence in males. It was not because she was attractive to him. Hermione dressed and awaited Malfoy's return. "Why is he taking so long?"

As that question hung in the air, Malfoy returned looking prim in his robes. They stood in the middle of her room, staring each other down, neither one willing to falter, neither one wanting to lose in the game they had played for so long. Hermione kept her gaze on Malfoy, "Well, out with it."

Draco nervously began to pick lint finally faltering giving Hermione the edge she felt she needed.

"I had a couple too many shots of firewhiskey and both doors looked the same, so I just picked one."

" When you saw me sleeping you didn't think that this might not be your bed?" Hermione asked, pointing at her bed. Malfoy shrugged.

"I thought it was Pansy or someone else. I usually get a good shag in before bed."

Hermione looked at him questioningly and began to speak but stopped herself.

Draco stared at Hermione trying to figure out what to say.

"Why did you take me from that classroom?" Hermione tentatively asked Malfoy

"You looked like you were about to die Granger... I mean I-I I was walking by and you seemed like... It looked like you were being hurt. And erm- that grey haired mop beard Dumbledore would have my head if you were not safe." Malfoy replied. "I should have kept my mouth shut." Draco thought to himself.

"What were you doing so far out on patrol?"

" I had arranged to meet someone."

"Oh...? " Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically. "Who?"

"It isn't any of your business Mudblood." There, he'd said it. Hermione's face paled. He has been somewhat civil with her but he had to ruin it. She had almost believe that his actions had been admirable. "About that kiss last night, it meant nothing. It meant as much as I did to you this summer. Absolutely nothing."

Without another word, Hermione left her room and walked out the door out into the corridor.

Malfoy shrugged as she walked out of the room. Crookshanks came up to him and rubbed up against his leg, comforting him after Hermione had left.

Hermione walked slowly, making each step as carefully as the one before. She focused on the faint sound her shoes made as she took another step forward, trying to escape Malfoy. Although the distance between them was increasing she could not shake the uneasy feeling she had developed when she saw that he was in her bed .

* * *

><p>Images of Draco's body pressed up against her began to float through her mind. "Not this again.." She decided to let the images float freely through her mind. She was seeing Malfoy in his boxers.<p>

The smooth skin on his abdomen was pale white but looked so inviting and warm, unlike him. She had reached the Great Hall and was now flushed at the intimate images she was recalling of Malfoy.

She stood on her toes and spotted her friends. She grabbed a plate and began to pile food onto it. When she finished choosing her breakfast, she sat next to Ginny whispered a small "Morning." and began to eat.

Ron was eating like a pig, shoving more food than was humanly possible down his throat. When she realized he was staring at her, she looked away and ignored him. Surely he was curious about last nights events. She had been so willing to forgive him, at least she thought she was. But when she felt him actually touch her, she was disgusted.

As the small talk began to die down, an uneasy silence settled between them all. Harry tried to make the friends talk to each other, but he didn't have any luck. As Hermione left the Great Hall for Transfiguration, Ron stopped her.

"What happened last night 'Mione?"

"I don't know Ron..." Hermione said dryly, feeling bile rise up into her throat. The acidity in her throat made her cringe. "One moment we were there, the next moment I was in my bed asleep. I have no idea what happened."

Draco had skipped breakfast. He walked toward Transfiguration. He spotted Hermione decided to stay away from her. He wasn't sure what was going on between them, but he didn't want to find out. He knew that she was baffled by the prior nights events, and could only hope that she was going to drop everything. As Malfoy walked into the room, he took his usual seat next to Blaise and spaced out for the rest of the class period.

A few days went by and he and Hermione had not spoken so much as two words to each other. Draco had begun to feel a empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had not eaten. He had been skipping meals recently to avoid running into Granger. Although Malfoy knew that he could not avoid her forever, she was making it quite easy.

She had drawn up a schedule and placed it on one of the small tables in the common room where it could easily be spotted. She outlined the days she could do patrols and he accepted the days he had been given without argument.

* * *

><p>Hermione was still so enveloped in staying away from Malfoy that she hadn't dedicated time to plotting her revenge against Ron. She had fallen back into the monotonous routine she had with Ron. While he came to her when he was sexually frustrated, she was not an active participant in what would she imagined others would call her 'sex life'.<p>

She let Ron do all the work. What he wanted to do, he did, he directed her to touch him and obediently she submitted to his every wish. She wasn't making love with him as she had once done before, she was just having sex with him. At his touch, Hermione would feel acid rising up into her throat, but she would hold it back and continue letting Ron do as he pleased.

Ron and instructing her to 'get on her knees' much too much for her pleasure. He didn't call her name anymore when he finished he would just excuse himself and leave. Hermione didn't notice often but she would notice his behavior occasionally.

* * *

><p>Malfoy was paroling the halls, ready to get back to his room and enjoy the silence within it. He was rounding multiple corners in a hurry, trying to get as close as possible to his common room so that when his shift was over, he could go to bed promptly. He heard a faint 'ohhhhhh' coming from one of the classrooms. Although Malfoy chose not to show others he actually cared for the welfare of others, he did.<p>

He walked toward the classroom, inching open the door and was stunned by the scene before him. Lavender Brown and Weasel were going at it like rabbits inside the empty classroom.

"Bloody hell."' Ron muttered. "Who's there?"

Malfoy backed away, confused at what he had just seen.

"Isn't this wanker with Hermione?" Malfoy took in the information and was dumbstruck. "Hermione..."

Thoughts rushed through Malfoy's head as he saw images of Hermione's hurt expression in his mind. Malfoy began to run, faster and faster until he got to the painting. He whispered the password and walked in. "GRANGER!" Malfoy couldn't wait for her to leave her bedroom. He rushed in and began to shake Hermione awake from her sleep.

Hermione awoke to Malfoy shaking her. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" As she sat up, Malfoy noticed the way her hair was matted and the glow her face was emanating. Malfoy's brian became muddied by her appearance, he had to shake his head in order to regain his composure.

"I have to tell you something." Malfoy looked nervously around the room, unsure of how to tell her what he had seen. "What if she doesn't believe me.." he thought.

"What is it that it couldn't wait."

"Granger," Malfoy took a deep breath and began to ramble about patrolling the corridors. When he reached the moments before he discovered Ron and Lavender, he took another deep breath and eased himself closer to her.

"Listen, I'm not sure ...Okay, let me try this again." He shifted his weight on her bed and began to make Hermione uneasy. She stared up at him. She knew he was distressed, but about what? "How do I play into this?" There was a long silence between then and he began to speak.

"I heart a noise and decided to check up on it. I looked into one of the classrooms and..."

"Ferret, out with it! I want to get back to bed."

He looked at her with a sadness in his eyes she had never seen before. "I saw Weasel and Lavender.. together. They were..**shagging**."

* * *

><p>Hermione's head tilted to the side and her mind began to process the things Malfoy had just told her. She dropped her head and began to silently cry. Malfoy lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly on the forehead. With that small gesture she lost it. The emotions she had been stifling burst out of her and she began to sob uncontrollably. Malfoy was unsure of how to calm her, to comfort her.<p>

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He leaned back against the headboard of her bed. He toed his shoes off and scooted her over. He stayed with her through out the night. She hadn't said a word to him or at all since he had told her. He felt horrible seeing her like that. How could that fuck hurt her like that. Malfoy took slow breaths to calm himself, to regain control of his emotions.

He wanted to scoop her up into his arms and take her away, far far away from the Weasel so that he couldn't hurt her. Hermione had fallen asleep and he peered at her face through he messy hair. It has somehow become tangled in front of her face. He ran his fingers through her hair not to make her more presentable, but because he wanted to feel the softness of her wavy hair between his fingers.

Her puffy eyes were proof of the fact that she was hurting. He drifted off to sleep thinking of the things that he would do to the Weasel for hurting her.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? (: Shoot me a review or a message for any suggestions!<p>

-LolaVifSmiles


	5. Lingering

A note from well, me(: It has been forever and a day since I updated. I KNOW this is too short for having all this time to write! But I honestly haven't been able to make the time for would be appreciated and would will me to write and update more often.

Draco liked the feeling of Hermione's body pressed so close to his. He hated that he had thrown everything away with her. Mostly, he hated himself for just letting her go like that. He inhaled deeply and let out a sigh of exasperation. Once again he had awakened before her. As he looked down the bridge of his nose, he could see the soft waves of her hair cascading around her face, framing it just so. She always looked radiant in the morning. She had this peaceful glow about her that Malfoy could not seem to forget.

"That daft git." he spoke aloud, believing that only the surrounding walls heard his clear frustration.

Hermione stayed motionless in Draco's arms. She had woken earlier, but upon seeing Draco, she couldn't bring herself to stir and inevitably wake him. She lay there contentedly in his arms. Memories flashed before her eyes, she could not remember ever being like this with him.

Sure, they had had plenty of intimate moments during the summer, however, nothing had felt the way this did. "How do I describe this feeling?", Hermione thought to herself. "This is better than any of the sex we ever had."

Hermione grudgingly stirred and peered up into his eyes. Malfoy felt secure to her. "I could stay like this forever." Hermione tentatively whispered in his direction.

Malfoy was surprised when Hermione looked up at him. He could have sworn that he heard her speak to him, civilly. But his mind could be playing tricks on him, making him hear things that hadn't been said. He chose to ignore what he thought he had heard, not wanting to make a fool of himself.

"Morning. " He grunted. He began examining her expression. Clearly, her mood had shifted The look in her eyes of bliss had melted away and now she looked unsure. She sat up, wrenching herself from him. She swung her leg over him, he outstretched his arm, and grazed the skin on her thigh.

She lingered over him, straddling his front, debating if she'd like to come closer to him, or move away. She chose to retreat back into his arm. She remained motionless in the crook of his arm, waiting for him to make a move. When he did not, she dug her face into his chest and then after composing herself, she lifted herself once again off of him and moved away from him.

Draco could not find the strength within himself to tear himself from her. "She has no intention to stay like this with me." Malfoy had clung to her just as she did while they slept. He knew that he wanted to stay close to her always. But outlying circumstances would keep them apart. It was time to leave her once again. She had been watching him tentatively waiting for him to explain himself he guessed.

Malfoy stood, gracefully as always, he adjusted his clothes, grabbed his shoes and made his way toward the door. Hermione winced as she heard the door click and close. She let out an exasperated sigh and walked into the loo, turned on the shower, and got in. She didn't feel the hurt for Ron anymore, she was just angry. How could he do that to her? She knew she had to do something this time. "I'll get you back Ronald Weasley." she muttered as the warm water trickled down her body.

She took her time in the shower, not caring if she was already late for breakfast or that Malfoy might want to use the shower. As the water began to turn cold, Hermione stepped out of the shower. She cast a drying charm on her hair and put on her school robes.

She hated having to go on having to pretend that she could still stand Ron.

"Bleh." Every time she heard him speak that was all she heard. Her mind drifted and she began to think of Malfoy. Why hadn't he just told her and left? Instead of actually comforting her? "Why did that prat leave without saying a word after being so- nice?" He always took credit when he did something semi-nice.

The day wore her down. She just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep, but Hermione still had a ton of homework that was due next week not to mention her duties as Head had her patrolling the castle once again. She was starting to believe that being a Head wasn't worth the stress and sleep deprivation.

"Get ahold of yourself woman! Now is not the time to be rethinking your position. What are you going to do? Resign?"

"No of course not...Wait, am I having a conversation with myself?"

"Yes"

"Clearly I have gone off the deep-end."


	6. Sweet Relief

Thank you for the reviews! The more you write, the faster and longer my updates will be! Thank you to those who are coming back to read it after my extended hiatus. Any suggestions or comments? Send me a PM or shoot me a review! Have a wonderful day, and I hope you enjoy.

As Malfoy heard the door click behind him all he wanted to do was run back and envelop Granger in his arms. He just wanted her. The steady fall of water coming from the loo made Malfoy want to run in there. Malfoy wanted. That's all he could hear running through his head. He sat himself in the chair that faced his desk. Leaning back in his chair, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and slid his hand under the waistband of his kickers. As Malfoy continued to hear the running wanter, he closed his eyes.

Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger. The sounds of the running water only made him remember his first time with Hermione. He had been drunk on firewhiskey and she had picked him up off the floor of the flat in which they were staying. "Poor fool didn't even make it to the door" He remembers hearing her mumble as she came up the stairs and took him by the arm. She had walked him to his shower and turned on the shower's faucet. As she had been distracted by the shower knobs, he had stripped and was clad in nothing but his socks. He stumbled towards her and she reached to steady him he grabbed her hand and pulled her put against him. Hermione squirmed and tried to slip out of his gripbut he was much stronger than her.

The images that Malfoy had begun to pull up had aroused him yet again. He began to pump his cock at a slow, steady pace. He opened his eyes for a moment and quickly closed them, searching once again for the the images he had been conjuring. Granger's body was being exposed before his very eyes once again. Granger letting him kiss her with some hesitation had made him weary but he continue to lay her down on the cool floor of the loo. The sensation of her sliding her kickers slowly down her silky soft legs and letting him pull her blouse over her head almost sent him off the edge, but he restrained himself. Hermione had begun to run her hand from the crook in his neck down his chest and onto his engorged cock. She managed to flip him onto his back and began to run her soft, warm tongue down his length. Her eyes were focused on his cock. He knew that she wanted him at that moment as much as he wanted her. With the tip of her tongue, she circled the opening of his penis, and traced a line down his shaft until she reached his balls. She took one in her mouth and...

Draco could not longer hold it in. Those images of her running through his mind couldn't let him finish the memory. For now, that was all he could take. He sat panting, his hand still on his cock, and stared at the cum that he had just ejaculated. "She would have taken it all down, wanting to taste me.", he thought. Sweet relief was finally upon him. If only she would have been the one to bring it to him.


End file.
